


Подарок

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Presents, Enterprise is a huge family, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: Вулканец, празднующий Рождество. Не самое странное, что происходило на Энтерпрайз.





	Подарок

Каждый раз оказываясь в медотсеке, Спок задается вопросом, почему оборудование обязательно должно издавать раздражающий звук. При первом посещении больничных палат в рабочем состоянии (чтобы удостовериться в благополучии капитана) коммандер решил, что причиной звука является его обостренный слух, и люди не замечают его. Но недовольство Кирка раздражающим шумом опровергло эту теорию.  
  
Медитировать, игнорируя этот писк, весьма проблематично и некомфортно. Неспособность получить качественный отдых — одна из причин, по которым Спок старается покинуть медотсек как можно быстрей.  
  
Вопреки заверениям доктора Маккоя, Спок не избегает посещения медотсека.  
  
Нелогично тратить время на консультацию врача, когда не наблюдается проблем в функционировании организма, а необходимость проходить обязательный медосмотр отсутствует. К тому же, ни Маккой, ни М'Бенга не обладают достаточной квалификацией, чтобы определить отклонения в вулканском организме, которые не заметит сам коммандер.  
  
А вот медсестру Чепел Спок избегает.  
  
Ее эмоциональное признание в любви под действием инопланетного вируса послужило причиной заражения самого Спока и до сих пор является той темой, о которой вулканец не хочет рассуждать. Ее слова были… смущающими. Еще большую неловкость вызывает то, что ничем, кроме профессионального уважения, ответить Спок не может. Это выбивает из колеи, как бы сказал капитан.  
  
Одним из последствий заражения вирусом стала частичная амнезия. Факт, что Кристина Чепел никак не показывала, что помнит свое признание, легче для понимания ситуацию не делал.  
  
Избегать проблему нелогично. Но уменьшить возможность возникновения неловкой ситуации и тем самым не допускать появления самой проблемы — нет.  
  
К сожалению, желания Спока не всегда совпадают с целями миссий Энтерпрайз, и избегать попадания на больничную койку после высадок удается только самому доктору. На удивление, количество травм среди медицинского персонала стремится к нулю, о чем Маккой не забывает каждый раз напомнить капитану. Спок не понимает, относится ли это к отчету главы медицинского отдела или дружеским “поддразниваниям”, характерным для общения Леонарда и Джима.  
  
Неглубокая рана от стрелы, по мнению вулканца, не является причиной проводить на больничной койке всю бета-смену. Но, чтобы переспросить Маккоя, настроенного лечить всех в округе добровольно-принудительно, необходима фора в виде отсутствия кровопотери. Так что Спок, игнорируя раздражающий писк, составляет отчет о последней высадке. Удовлетворение от профессионализма подчиненных Маккоя, не отвлекающих сосредоточенного вулканца, сам Спок предпочитает не замечать.  
  
Через две целых шестнадцать сотых часа его относительная уединенность нарушается. Кристиной Чепел.  
  
Укрепление ментальных щитов с этим фактом совершенно не связано.  
  
— Мистер Спок, не отвлекаю?  
  
Спок откладывает падд и занимает вертикальное положение.  
  
— Нет, мисс Чепел. Вы что-то хотели?  
  
Чепел не выглядит уверенной. Вулканец замечал, что люди умеют отбрасывать эмоции в критичной ситуации, но, по наблюдениям, при отсутствии непосредственной опасности это навык проявляется не более, чем в семи целых двадцати восьми сотых случаях. Весьма любопытный эффект, вероятно, связанный с выработкой адреналина.  
  
Надежда не свойственна вулканцам, но человеческая половина надеется, что тема чувств подниматься не будет.  
  
— Завтра устраивается вечеринка. По поводу рождества. Я знаю, что вы не... Не посещаете подобные мероприятия. Это потому что вулканцы не празднуют Рождество?  
  
От волнения Кристина сбивается с мысли. Спок не испытывает раздражения по этому поводу.  
  
— Я не посещаю подобные мероприятия потому что их концепция не совпадает с тем, что я мог бы назвать отдыхом. Но вы правы, вулканцы не знакомы с таким праздником, как Рождество.  
  
— Но ваша мать наверняка отмечала?  
  
Даже после семи лет тесного общения с терранцами способность задавать вопросы утвердительными предложениями так и остается для Спока загадкой.  
  
— Нет.  
  
Разочарование на лице Чепел слишком очевидно. Неужели людей так задевает, когда их догадки относительно чужого характера не оправдываются?  
  
— Моя мать отмечала хануку, и я стараюсь придерживаться этой традиции.  
  
— О. Ну тогда. Раз вас все равно не будет завтра на празднике…  
  
Кристина достает из-за спины сверток и осторожно протягивает его коммандеру, избегая даже случайного прикосновения к пальцам. Ее щеки покраснели. От смущения?  
  
Спок поднимает бровь, разглядывая аккуратно обмотанный цветной бумагой сверток. Настоящей, отмечает разум, не из репликатора. Поверхность незаметно для человеческого глаза отличается текстурой.  
  
Кристина краснеет еще больше.  
  
— Заранее не принято. Но завтра вряд ли будет возможность. И я решила...  
  
— Простите, но я не могу его принять. Традиция дарения подарков предполагает, что я должен подарить что-то в ответ.  
  
Облегчение Чепел настолько сильное, что Спок ощущает его даже с поднятыми щитами.   
  
— Это совершенно не обязательно. Мы же семья.  
  
Сейчас улыбка Кристины может по яркости сравниться с капитанской. Сверток не тяжелый. В упаковке подарков есть логика. Незнание содержимого вызывает любопытство.  
  
— Мы?  
  
— Экипаж. Мы все одна семья.  
  
Спок думает о том, как ощущает себя на борту Энтерпрайз. Об отношении к нему членов экипажа. О том, как люди и представители иных рас взаимодействуют на миссиях и в свободное время.  
  
— В ваших словах есть логика.  
  
Румянец на щеках Кристины вспыхивает с новой силой, и медсестра, кивнув, спешно уходит, растерянно поблагодарив Спока.  
  
Очаровательно.  
  
Вулканец откладывает сверток и возвращается к отчетам.  
  
У людей не принято открывать подарки до праздника.

* * *

Идея подарить что-то командеру не казалась такой глупой, пока Кристина не оказалась один на один с вулканцем в больничной палате со свертком за спиной.  
  
Мистер Спок на удивление плохо скрывает попытки избежать ее. Сама Кристина смутно помнит все попытки разобраться с вирусом. Но, очнувшись со слезами на глазах и комом грусти в груди, не дающим дышать, предположила самое худшее. Но ведь она же не могла…  
  
В любом случае, стоит просто надеяться, что мистер Спок не сочтет ее подарок ужасным.  
  
Какой бы ни был повод, оставлять посты и прекращать работу. Доктор Маккой как-то выразился, что в медотсеке не останется рабочего персонала только в случае уничтожения корабля. И проверять эту теорию совершенно не хочется.  
  
До конца бета смены остается почти полчаса, которые Кристина обязана провести следя за пустыми палатами. Минимум через три часа начнутся первые жалобы на отравление, и Чепел благодарит расписание, что эта рождественская суета начнется не в ее смену.  
  
Когда взволнованный Маккой забегает в медотсек, Кристина готова пересмотреть свое мнение.  
  
Бегающие врачи — вообще плохая примета.  
  
— Кристин, вчера Спок вел себя необычно?  
  
Бегающие врачи, спрашивающие о состоянии выписавшихся пациентов — ужасная.  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
— Мы сломали нашего вулканца.  
  
Кристина в ответ только поднимает брови. Кажется, эту привычку от мистера Спока переняли все. Но также эффектно не выходит ни у кого.  
  
— Он заявился на вечеринку. В вязаном свитере. И шапочке с помпоном.  
  
Мистер Спок пришел на увеселительное мероприятие, которое считает нелогичным. Не в униформе. А надев ее подарок.  
  
Интересно, а откуда у Спока вязаный свитер.  
  
— Наверное, чудеса всё-таки случаются.  
  
Вулканец, празднующий Рождество. Не самое странное, что происходило на Энтерпрайз.  
  
Кристина должна это увидеть.  
  
Через сорок минут Чепел оказывается в зале отдыха три, где проходит основное действие. Спок действительно стоит в бордовом свитере у стены и общается с Кирком, тянущим руки к зеленой шапке. Заметив ее, вулканец слегка кивает, от чего помпон на макушке забавно подпрыгивает, приводя капитана в восторг.  
  
Кристина улыбается в ответ. На Энтерпрайз никогда ничего не идет стандартно. И в этом слишком много своих плюсов.


End file.
